Demolition Lovers
by PaperBackAngel
Summary: A young Hero has chosen to live in ignorant bliss, to the fact that his best friend is a Vampire. Force to kill his beloved, Sora must choose between love or the survival of mankind… Warnings: Yaoi, future lemons and language… RikuXSora,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**"He's Alive"**

**A/n:** Please be nice I'm new to this and this is my first story ever….

**Declaimer;** I don't own kingdom hearts okay...

**Warnings:** Yaoi, future lemons, languages

* * *

He was determined.

Black hoody pulled over cinnamon spikes sixteen year old Sora stood still in the center of a Supposedly empty parking lot; a key blade shaped Desert Eagle loaded with wooden bullets, clutched tightly in his grasps as both arms were locked firmly at his sides.

Sapphire hues peered up from underneath wet bangs that clanged to a sun-kissed forehead. A mist of rain and fog surrounded him. _Come out come out,_ his is mind chanted.

He caught a sudden blur out of the corner of his eye.

The boy had raised his weapon sticking it out far from his body; he pulled the clutched back to his gun until it clicked into place.

"_Sora-ah_," A feminine voice hummed followed by a gush of wind so strong that it had blew the boy backwards. The brunette had just enough time to pull the trigger just as his back collided with the damp asphalt.

_"Sora!"_ A blood hurling scream pierced through his mind like a knife to butter.

A loud thud was followed shortly after, as a lifeless body fell at the soles of his converse. He scrambled to his feet, staring at the corpse before him which was a pile of rotten flesh. Steam started too hissed and snaked its way above the pile of muck. The teen clapped his hands together twice as he said a silent prayer.

"Well, done Sora you're growing in skill." A smooth voice complimented. The youth pulled his hoody back before turning to the face of his mentor Auron.

Auron had a long red robe that had a pocket that his left arm rested in. The man sported round sunglasses that set at the bridge of his nose and short raven hair that was slicked back on the sides the man's facial feature look as if it was craved from stone.

Sora smiled his normal cheesy smile at the man, and coyly placed a hand behind his head, "Thanks, I guess," But I'm still not good enough to defeat Ansem though.

He mentally sighed.

Auron saw the distressed look on his star pupil's face. "Hey don't worry you're skill is developing quickly. You'll be strong enough to seek your revenge." Azure colored hues glared at the older male intensely.

Auron couldn't possibly phantom what Sora was going through.

"You don't understand Auron that monster slaughter my best friend! When I see him I'm going to make sure he meets his maker." The teen spat. Auron shook his head combing a tan fist through his raven locks. "Sulking isn't going to revenge your friend's death, besides anger will only cloud your judgment-."

"How do you know? All we do is train. When are we going to fight Ansem, huh? By the time I'm fifty."

"Bite your tongue. Don't think just because I'm your friend that I'll allow you to speak to me any kind of way."

Sora lowered his head and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry Auron but I'm going to Traverse Town with or without your permission, but I would prefer with." Auron turned his back to the bowing brunet, "I thought you had more sense than this kid, but you're just like all the others a damn fool. Well, then go and get yourself killed." He dismissed the brunet from his slight with a flick of his wrist.

Sora peered up at his mentor through his cinnamon colored bang. He was grateful to Auron even if this wasn't the way he'd pictured his departure. Thank you Auron I promise you and Riku that I won't fail the both of you, the teen hurried away from the parking lot.

Auron stared up at the star filled sky he knew he had just thrown is pupil to the vultures.

00o0o0o00

Long silvery locks that had draped in layers over a pair of broad muscular shoulders danced in the night breeze.

The owner of those locks had a lean yet muscular build. Moreover he had on a tight fitting yellow tank top with black stripes on each side; his nostrils filled with the metallic scent of warm plasma. The teen had smiled sporting two sharp canines.

He crouched down low on Gizmo's roof top of the Second District of Traverse Town, staring at his next victim. Come on Riku you can do this. He tired convincing himself. The victim was a heavy set woman with greasy black hair that she wore loosely in a ponytail it was a waitress clad in dark blue she was outside taking a quick smoke break.

_C'mon damn it .You got to feed! She's is just a mortal nothing more_... Riku step back from the edge placing an open palm over his face in frustration.

"What are you waiting for Riku?" A soft voice whispered. That same voice making the silvery-blonde dropped his hand from his faced. There stood a girl about the same age as he. She had long auburn colored hair that rested in between the middle of her shoulder blades her intense violet blue eyes stared at Riku with intrigue.

"What are you doing here Kairi?" The girl just smiled and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"It's almost pathetic how fragile mortals are."

Her canines showing all the while she spoke. Kairi rest her chin on top of her palm, she stared at the waitress who was oblivious to being watched.

Riku chuckled, "hey we were like that once."

Kairi turned to Riku her facial expression unreadable, "Yeah, until Ansem changed us." The blonde combed a pale fist through his platinum locks. He walked over to where Kairi stood and placed both arms on the waist high wall, "Riku do you even remember how our lives were, when we were human?" Aquamarine met violet.

"No but I had this strange dream about a boy. He seemed so happy, and he was running along a side the beach shore, barefooted with a wooden sword in hand. He was calling my name. I don't think that was a memory, but only a dream." Kairi giggled and in return gained a raised brow from her companion.

When her giggling finally subsided she then spoke, "why would you be dreaming about a barefooted boy?"

Riku scoffed, "Hey it wasn't like we were having sex or doing something kinky sheesh."

"Don't worry your secret safe with me." Before Riku could protest Kairi hurried up and climbed over the small wall then with a small leap she jumped off of Gizmo's roof, landing right in front of the stun waitress. Riku smirked at his friend, Show off.

The waitress cigarette bud dropped from her mouth at the girl's tiny feet.

Kairi just smirked.

"Hello there Miss wondering if you can help me. You see I'm quite parched," She gave the waitress a soft smile which revealed two sharp canines. The woman screamed before turning to run, but Kairi was too swift and had a hand wrapped around the woman's throat.

"Don't worry uh…" Kairi glance down at the name tag that read Debby.

"Don't worry Debby it'll all be over soon." Debby clasps both hands over the auburn haired girl's tiny wrist in a desperate attempt to break free. Riku who was watching the scene unfold licked his lips as his thirst grew with anticipation. /Ah ah ah Riku this one is mine./

Kairi had used her telepathic ability to taunt her silver hair friend. /Whatever I'm heading back before Axel starts looking for us see ya./

**::: Traverse Town ::::**

Sora step through some double doors to an old accessory shop it rest just across from the First District gates there standing behind the counter was an anger looking Cid Highwind. He had a tooth pick hanging lazily from the corner of his mouth as he surveyed the teen. The youth sensed something odd about his old friend. Cid had placed a hand on the tip on his chin rubbing at the stubble on his five o'clock shadow.

"What is it that you want kid?" Sora cocked a chocolate brow, he didn't know if Cid was joking or being serious. "Wha… Cid don't you even recognize me?" Cid just shrugged in responds. Something similar to reorganization flashed in the blonde's beady eyes.

"Ah, I know you're that kid the one that Ansem is expecting. He's been waiting in the Second District of Traverse Town hotel lobby for ya." Sapphire eyes stared confusingly at the older male. "How does he know I'm coming?" Cid just gave a side smirked.

"Why don't you go to the Second District and find out."

The brunette was having an inner battle with his demons, one part of him wanted revenge though the other part knew it was a trap and he shouldn't risk it. That means that bastard is here! I'm not letting an opportunity like this pass me by!

Riku and Kairi both stalked back into the hotel lobby the place was jammed packed with ancient, new vampires, and potential victims.

Exotic music pumped from the overhead speakers as the two teens walked farther inside. A pair of small hands was placed over Kairi's eyes. She smile before speaking, "Hey Namine'." The girl referred to as Namine' removed both of her hands as Kairi turned to the bleach blonde.

The blonde reached out cupping her slender hand around Kairi's slender wrist. "Come and dance with me." She beamed; Kairi had no time to respond before she was dragged off into the heap of sweaty bodies grinding against one another.

Namine' had climbed on top of the Lobby's bar counter and started to sway her hips seductively, her arms rolling up in the air almost in a bewitching way with the beat.

Kairi climbed up next to her friend and started to mimic her actions. Most of the crowd had unsuspecting humans that didn't even notice the glowing eyes or the pinching feeling on their neck could have been from sharp canines they were all bewitched.

Riku walked over to a nearby sofa that sat in the far corner. His mind deep in thought he wanted to leave this place he hated being with the others.

He wasn't like them.

Riku wanted something that no one here could provide and that was freedom.

The music had stopped and the crowd of Vampires froze. All were staring at the entrance; Riku paid them no heed that was until his glowing turquoise hues focused on what everyone else was focusing on.

His eyes widen.

_Is that the boy from…_

from

_My dream?_

Standing in the center clenching a Desert Eagle was none other than Sora. The newcomer finally spoke, "Where's your master? We have a long awaited date."

The room started shrinking of bodies most had dispersed. They knew not to touch the boy Ansem made that very clear even though the head vamp was gone with his pupil Axel did not mean they would disobey orders. Sora watched as the room slowly grew emptier until… his eyes met with wide aquamarine ones.

"Riku…" The boy breathed. The silver haired teen sat up now curious; this boy seemed to know him.

"C'mon Riku we got to go the others are leaving without us." Kairi grabbed onto the platinum blonde's upper arm gaining his attention. He placed both hands on her shoulder shaking her lightly. "Kairi it's the boy from the dream that I told you about."

"Wha…Riku you're not making any sense."

"Never mind just go Kai I'll explain later."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"I'll catch up with you now go." He pushed her away.

Hurt by this Kairi gave her friend one last glance before vanishing.

He turned back to the brunet curiously.

Sora had dropped his gun. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears. He walked closer until he was hovering over the platinum blonde, without warning the brunet had dropped to his knees. He leaned over embracing the older boy tightly afraid that if he let go Riku might vanish.

"You're alive." He whispered in the crook of the other teens shoulder...

* * *

**A/n:** If most of you are wondering why Sora didn't want revenge for Kairi... Well he thinks she's back on Destiny Islands safe and sound. If you have any more questions feel free to ask me. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"The Sake of Knowing"**

_But this time, I mean it I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of everything I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow and we go cold…_

_'My Chemical Romance; Demolition Lovers'_

Riku mind was in a stupor not only did he have a dream about this boy, but the boy seemed to know him very well.

What the hell is going on?

The platinum blonde's nostrils swell with the sweet scent of apricot and fresh plasma that throbbed in the brunet's veins. Riku's canines peeked out from under his upper lip; the urge to feed was growing intense.

"Riku, all this time I thought you were… Am I dreaming?" The platinum blonde couldn't help but shiver at the contact between him and the boy. "You're alive."

The brunet repeated as he nuzzled the blonde's pale neck with his nose. Riku still smelt the same just like the crisp beach air.

His head was swimming that was until he felt something wet drop in the nook of his neck.

Sora body went tensed pulling away from his longtime friend, their eyes locking; so many emotions passed across the younger boy's face. However, Riku notice the clear stream of tears rolling down and the look of pain. The younger of the two released the loving embrace. His hands moved up to Riku's pale cheek. The Blond stiffen as the hunter cupped said pale cheek gently.

"Riku you're freezing!"

"How do you know me? Why were you in my dream?" His voice was laced with both confusion and curiosity. Sapphire depths locked with aqua ones, a sad smile spreading across Sora's sun kissed features as he lowered his hand from his Riku's face.

"I should have known Ansem is your master am I correct?" The brunette voice was barely audible, but bitter nonetheless. Riku hesitated before nodding.

"Believe it or not we were best friends once," Sora's chocolate bangs were shadowing over his deep blue orbs. _Just kill him Sora he's not the Riku you use to know anymore_. The brunet reached for his Desert Eagle; he clutched it tightly. The brunet slowly climbed to his feet fully prepared to pull the trigger. Riku sat in the same spot not budging, a distant look on his face as he absorbed what the boy from his dream was telling him, could this even be possible?

Sora pointed the barrel of the gun at his friend's forehead. This time Riku lifted his head staring into the round abyss his mind not yet connecting that there was a gun pointed at his face.

Riku mind was clouded over with a fuzzy memory. Something deep inside of his subconscious was keeping him from unlocking his memories. The gun started to shake in Sora's hand. _You can do it Sora just pull the trigger!_ Sora tried convincing himself that it wasn't his best friend anymore, but a creature.

Something brief flashed into Riku's mind, there he saw the brunet running on the bleach and he called out the brunet's to slow down.

"S-sor," He stammered as his mind was reluctant to reveal the name he was desperately trying to say.

The brunet felt his index finger starting to squeeze the trigger.

"Sora," The vampire whispered, as he lifted his aqua gazed to Sapphire.

Sora eyes widen to the size of saucers as he once again dropped the gun._ Riku got to be in there somewhere._ "I believe it," Riku whispered never taking his gaze off of the mortal child. Just then the lobby lights flickered off and the club was bathed in complete darkness, a frigid chill swept over the place.

Sora groped at the air. "Riku are you still here?" There was slight panic in his voice; he hoped his friend hadn't abandoned him. Just then the lights came back on. The blonde had been nowhere in sight. The vampire hunter sat on his legs he felt at a lost, but then he felt a strong hand clutch his shoulder.

"Come on you're not safe here." Sora quickly rose to his feet, and followed the platinum blonde outside into the frigid cold air of Traverse Town Second District. Riku extending his hand out to him at first Sora just stood there staring at the offered hand.

"Do you trust me?" The blonde was sporting that cocky smirk he was so famous for back on Destiny Islands. The savoir smiled at him taking Sora's glove covered hand in his own their fingers entwining, "of course."

Sora's body felt light as a swarm of butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't feel the ground beneath his sneakers anymore. The mortal had broken eye contact glancing at his surroundings. They were floating in midair over the second district.

Sora yelped letting go of Riku's hand. The air swiftly howling and whipped pass his body as the ground came closer, he was falling. Why does this all feel so familiar? The teen's mind was soon bathed in darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Auron sat at his desk a black ink pen tapping on top of the stacks upon stacks of papers. Aerith sat across from her older brother a pink coffee mug cupped in both hands.

"You shouldn't worry about Sora so much he can hold his own," She assured him.

"What do you think he's going to do when he finds out Riku is still alive?" Auron sighed. Aerith Just smiled at the raven haired man from across the table.

"Sorry to tell you this Auron but you can only guide the boy not choose a path for him. I have one hundred percent faith in his decision." Auron pulled his round sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. "What makes you so confident in his decision he's way too pigheaded if you ask me."

Aerith smile grew.

"Just like you." She whispered raising the mug to her waiting lips before taking a small sip of her steamy black Coffee. Auron shook his head.

"I guess you're right"

"Don't worry so much big brother it might kill you in the end." Aerith mused. Auron pushed his glasses up he knew arguing with his baby sister was a lost cause. As if reading her brother's mind, "You're right." Auron snorted, "Women." He grumbled. The brunette just took another sip of her coffee a smirk still playing on her lips.

* * *

Sora cracked an eye open. Automatically he began to stretched and yawned before soaking in his surroundings. He was lying on something incredibly soft not even a tempurpedic mattress had nothing on what he was laying on. The place appeared to be a room.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Ah, you're awake good." The brunet felt weight being added on the end of the soft thing he was lying on. "What happen?"

"You let go of my hand and fainted." A deep voice spoke with a hint of amusement.

Sora flushed while he sat up using both elbows to hold his weight.

Riku peered at the bedding from his comfy seat on the bed his pale hand glided over the satin sheets.

He loved the sensation of them.

Riku glanced up at the brunette who blush a deep scarlet. Why is he staring at me like that? Sora felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. He had been mourning Riku's death for months and tonight out of the blue he finds out his best friend was in fact alive, well technically speaking he wasn't, Sora couldn't help all those emotions stirring inside of him.

He wanted to hold his best friend and never let him go for fear he might lose him again. Riku smirked.

"What got you so nervous or is it something else?" He teased he could hear the brunet's heart which was sweet music to his ears, the throbbing grew slightly more.

Riku didn't even know why he was teasing the brunet it just felt right…

Sora buried his face in his hands so Riku couldn't see his burning face. Why was he blushing like a tomato? Once he regained control of his emotions he slowly lifted his head only to see Riku was staring at him like he was a full course meal.

The child of Darkness was having a hell of a time controlling his hunger which was growing every second they spent together.

Usually he would be outside trying to convince himself to drink from the flesh of mortals but it was hard he would always wind up feeding on pigeons or a stray animal or two. He made sure the clan didn't know, not even Kairi. He hadn't touched anything all this night, thus his hunger was growing.

"Do you remember anything?" The brunet finally spoke snapping Riku from his daze. He shrugged before standing and turning his back to Sora, "just you on some beach that's about it." Sora fell silent he lowered his gaze to the sheets there were so many things he wanted to say but couldn't seem to get out.

It was a little bit funny how there were so many unanswered questions and yet here they were in an awkward silence.

"Were we friends or something more?" Sora's gaze snapped up and he stared deeply at Riku's back.

"Uh, w-we were friends." He knew Riku could hear his heart beating rapidly it was true that they were friends he just felt nervous thinking about them being something more it never really accrued to him before. Riku bit down hard on his lower lip he needed to make as much distance as possible from Sora or he might just let instincts take over common sense.

"You should go Sora I'm pretty sure news has gotten back to Ansem about your arrival."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Why, you know as well as I do that the Riku you knew is dead."

"No he's not he's standing right here in front of me, look Riku I know some people that can help you-"

"I don't want your help okay!" Riku snapped the brunet was being stubborn he needed Sora to leave fast.

"I don't care what you say I'm still not leaving I spent months mourning you and I spent years getting stronger for you so I could take out my revenge on Ansem the man that killed you! Riku I."

The blonde haired vampire turned to Sora instantly silencing him with his gaze his aqua hues were now glowing intensely. Before the brunet realize it, his best friend started to vanish right before his very eyes. He struggled to reach Riku in time; however, the vampire was gone,

"Riku wait, please don't go!"

Sora sat on the bed going over everything; he felt adrift what was he going to do now apparently this new Riku didn't want his help.

No he was not going to give up not when he was this far in the game. Sora reached into the pocket of his hoodie pulling out a stick of white chalk.

He climbed off the bed and on the wooden floor. He dropped to his knees and started to drawing two circles around his body on the floor. Once finish he placed the chalk back into his pocket and clapped both hands together in prayer and whispered an incantation.

The circles around him glowed a golden light as a breeze teased his spikes before the room he was in started to blur around him in a swirl of colors, the swirling stopped and he found himself in a brick house filled to the ceiling with books there was a fireplace in the corner of the room and a man with a long white beard and a bright blue robe was bend over tending to the fire. He peered over his bony shoulder at the feeling of another magical presents in his home.

"Ah, Sora it's you. How have you been my boy? Last time I saw you, you where shorter and getting into all kinds of trouble." Sora climbed to his feet padding the dust off his knees. "Hey Merlin, sorry to show up out of the blue but this is important-."

"It's alright my boy go have a seat on those books over there." Merlin pointed to a sack next to the fireplace. Sora stalked over to the books plopping down on them. He was sort of surprise they could hold his weight. He knew Merlin the local witchdoctor could help him that's why he summoned himself to this cabin deep in the woods of traverse town.

"So tell me lad what got you to seek my help?" Merlin questioned. He had full attention focus on the boy sitting across from him. "Is it possible to change the walking dead into the living?" The old man stiffened adjusting his bifocals.

"What on earth are you talking about?" The teen sighed lowering his head. "I saw him Merlin I saw Riku"

"I see. Look Sora there's a lot you don't know."

This gaining the teen's attention, "What do you mean by that?"

"We all knew about your friend being one of them"

"Then why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It was to protect you we all know how impulsive you can be, and we all know if you found out he was the walking dead you'll go chancing blindly after him. If Ansem ever found out you two were friends he would use that against you. That's why we kept you in the dark all this time." Sun kissed hands clenched in to fist.

"So you all lied to me and I believe you Argh!" The brunet unclenched his fist bringing those same hands up to his head that was pounding he was enraged he felt stupid believing them.

Merlin attention quickly turned to the fireplace the embers bursting into flames on the blacken log. "Sora control your emotions before something explodes!" The witchdoctor snapped. "Look child if Ansem every got his hands on you. We'll all be doomed you're way too important to all of us-"

"Is that's all I am a stupid pawn in a damn board game." He lowered his hands sapphire's blazing, and with that the fire continued to grow in the fireplace some snaking its way outside of the brick barrier. Merlin reached in his robe pulling out and old twisted stick and he pointed it at the flames and shouted blizzard with that the flames were gone.

When the old man turned back to where his ex-apprentice was he found that spot on the books vacant. _What have I done?_

* * *

Riku stayed in the shadows it was almost dawn and he had an hour or so before the sun broke through the surface of the sky.

He watched as a shepherd herded his flock of black and white sheep off. All he needed was one sheep and his hunger would subside, Riku waited until the shepherd went back into his cabin to strike and after his belly was filled did he start to think about Sora.

The vampire was torn between the only thing he knew and following the boy into uncertainty. His heart ached to see him again. Just go to him, he's the only one that holds the answers to your questions. So as the sun rose and touched the sky did Riku retreated to his coffin and would wait until night falls again to find the vampire haunter.

Kairi embraced herself with his slender arms. She couldn't stop thinking about Riku and that boy. Her thoughts were cut short when a hand tapped her shoulder startling the auburn haired girl.

"Why so sad?" Naminé whispered. A weak smile graced Kairi's lips and she shook her head.,"No reason."

Naminé gave her friend a skeptical look. "You can tell me Kai, your secret safe with me." At this Kairi took a seat on a metal stool they were inside an abandon club it was Kairi and Riku's hang out spot.

"I'm just worried about Riku he stayed behind." Kairi gazed out into the night the night in front of her worry lines on her forehead.

"He'll be alright. Riku is strong and he wouldn't stay if he knew he had no chance on winning so cheer up." Naminé tried reassuring her friend she hated seeing her friends upset her mother like instinct won't allow it.

"It's not that I'm worried about, that boy knows Riku somehow, and not too long ago did Riku tell me he had a dream about him, I'm afraid he might steal Riku away from me!" Kairi buried her face in her palms crimson tears falling from her eyes. Naminé just stood there watching with intense blue eyes, her expression unreadable.

"I'm pretty sure that the mortal won't steal Riku away. I bet Riku probably already drained him dry by now."

Kairi glanced up from her palms light sniffles coming out before she spoke. "You think so?" Naminé nodded enthusiastically. A smile formed of Kairi's blood stained face. Naminé waited until her friend left to go to sleep was when she let a frowned form. "I guess me erasing their memories didn't go as plan."

She peered out in the distance, "I hate this." Her voice broke with tears. She didn't want to mess with her friends, but she had no choice in the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry about the long wait, but I was having computer problems! Forgive me. plz give me feedback!**

**Chapter Three**

"**Discoveries"**

* * *

Riku never expected things to change so suddenly. He couldn't decide if he liked this new truth or not.

The boy he dreamed about was in fact a part of his old life.

Riku sighed.

Even the peaceful solitude of his old beaten coffin seemed mediocre at best.

Maybe he should have stayed. Riku flinched at the thought.

Yeah right and Sora would have been on the menu. The Riku that Sora knew was dead-and buried, well at least that is what Riku kept telling himself.

"Riku," A muffed whisper had the silver-haired vampire sitting up in his wooden coffin within seconds. He sat there staring at the blonde-haired vampire whose attire consists of a white tank top and a powder blue skirt.

She stood with both arms behind her back smiling at him tenderly.

"Is there something the matter?" Riku did not hide his concern and out of sheer habit he began to gnaw on his bottom lip. She had no reason to be here unless something had happen to Kairi. He leaped out of his coffin and bolted over to the blue-eyed demon. As if reading his mind Naminé smiled sadly, "don't worry nothing is wrong with Kairi. I came here to apologies."

With that said she lowered her head hiding her melancholy expression.

"Naminé what's wrong?" Riku came closer to her placing both pale hands on her slender shoulders. "For this," she whispered locking eyes with his. Riku watched in horror as her pupils in those baby-blue pools dilated until there was no blue. He was too transfixed to turn his head away and before Riku knew what was happening he was out cold.

Naminé stared down at his limp body. "I' m sorry Riku for all of this you don't deserve to be messed around with this this, but orders are orders." Naminé slowly back away from Riku's limp form and into the shadows were she vanished as if she was never there. This always happen to her victims when they awoke they could never recall what had happen or their past Naminé's abilities were a huge part in Ansem's plans. That is how he got as many followers as he does, by erasing their memory and offering them his protection they really couldn't resist. True it was cruel but the blood drinker could care less.

Sora stood looking out from the marble balcony from The Kingdom of Hearts Castle his only haven, it was now morning and he was lost in his own thoughts. Riku was out there somewhere. "Why did he vanish? Does he truly not want to be saved?" Sora frowned at this thought.

"Please, he was just being stubborn as always-"

"Who's being stubborn?" The question came from behind the youth making Sora jump he turned toward the voice where he spotted the familiar swordsmen.

"Cloud, I thought you went back home?"

The spiky haired swordsmen shook his head. He pushed away from the ivory walls he had been lazily leaning on and strode up to the youth. "Nah, I still have a few things that needs taken care of." Cloud peered, out at the scenery his features solemn as ever. At their similar situation Sora could not help but grimace, thus gaining Cloud's attention.

"You and I both," Sora agreed.

"Meaning?"

"Riku is alive well technically speaking he isn't."

Cloud raised a blonde-brow at this, "must be open season because it seems like people we know are popping up from the dead like sea monkeys." At this Sora laugh good and hard not mocking nor bitter, but a genuine laugh.

Once his laughter subsided and he wiped a couple of tears from his eyes did he speak, "I guess you and I are going through the same thing?" Cloud smirked, locking eyes with the boy. "I guess so." He turned his gaze back to the valley that merges with a crystal clear lake below.

They let the comfort of silence engulf them both as the pair rest folded arms on the railing of the balcony it was kind of soothing knowing somebody was going through a similar problem. The pair watched the sunset before them both basking in the soft breeze caressing their bangs. There were still so many unanswered questions, yet neither let it ruin this brief moment of solace. Moments like these were worth the wait.

* * *

Ansem sat on his throne combined together with mortal bones. His copper colored hand extending out to stroke through some white-silver locks similar to his own this being the spiky hair of his other-half Xemnas who sat at the foot of his throne.

They both watched as Naminé slowly approached their throne her hands fidgeting with the hem of her white tank top. Gods she hated being near them their auras just reeked of something sinister.

"What brings you here child," the deep superior tone of her leader Ansem, pulled Naminé from her thoughts. "Uh, it seems that powerful mortal knows Riku they were friends from what I got from Riku's erased memory. I uh… told Axel since he is my superior and he order me to erase Riku's memories." She bowed her head missing the dark expression that flash across both vampire faces.

Ansem ceased his gentle strokes of Xemnas's scalp.

"So tell me something Naminé just how close were these two?"

Her head popped up from the question.

Should she tell the ancients that the two were best friends? From what she got out of Riku's memories he had loved the mortal romantically.

Naminé had forgotten complete that the two ancients could read minds or she would have kept that hidden. Both fair haired vampires grinned at this new bit of info, but still Ansem couldn't help but hiss if he would have known these two were close he could have used Riku sooner for luring Sora to the dark side.

With that boy fighting with him then against him he could do serious damage to The King and the human race as well. He peered at the teenage vampire.

"Naminé I need you to restore the same memories you just erased and even allow the feelings he had for the boy to awaken, oh and while you're at it tell Axel to stop by, you are dismissed."

Ansem made a shooing gesture with his hands successfully as she left in a bit of heist, he leaned over rubbing his tan cheek on Xemnas's soft tresses a gesture that he was pleased.

"It seems things are finally going our way," Xemnas spoke his express just as lively as his other halves.

"Yes it looks that way besides the King's plans have backfired on him how amusing."

Ansem was a little disappointed though if he would have known sooner then he would have pulled this new trunk card in the beginning defeating the king and enslaving mankind all at once. Yes this bit of info was just what he needed correction they needed.

* * *

"Hey wake up sleepy head."

Sea-green eyes cracked open only to see a blurs of different colors. "Hey get up!" The voice giggled he knew that voice was Kairi's. "Kai…" His voice was groggy.

"Yeah it's me come on and get up its night and we're missing out on all the fun." Riku sat up clenching his head it felt like somebody took a sledge hammer to it. He looked around in his daze state he was in the abandon old club, but how did he wind up sleeping on the floor wasn't he talking to Naminé last.

He shook his head trying to wake up, Kairi just sat there staring at him intently she wondered if it was that boy's fault she found her friend lying there!

She decided to voice her opinion. "Was it because of that boy," she sneered at the thought her violet-blue eyes glowing with seethed rage. Riku ceased all actions at her words. Sora, it was all coming back to him their brief encounter.

His chest constricting with an ache that was brought from the brunet that just so happened to appear in his life out of nowhere.

He groaned in frustration why now he felt this way.

"Riku," Kairi whispered before placing a weary hand on his shoulder she stared at his face her brow drawn together in confusion at the teen's switch in moods. The silver-haired youth expression turned from confusion to miserable in a blink of an eye making her worries increase once again.

"I have to find him," He spoke more to himself then to his bewildered friend crouched in front of him. Realization donned on Kairi to whom Riku was speaking of this making the little resolve she had snapped.

"No you don't! Riku this boy is putting wild thoughts in your head. I don't trust him!" Her voice was growing desperate and in her attempt to bring him back to his senses. She shook Riku roughly. "Believe me Kairi he is the only one that knows who I am we were best friends once, so I am sure he can tell me why I feel this way."

She shook her head no.

Her eye brimming with unshed tears, "What if he kills you? He is a slayer after all."

Riku couldn't help but smile at her concern. "He won't Kairi; you are just going to have to trust me on this okay."

The youth wiped the bloody tears that had cascading down her cheeks making it smear. She sniffled giving him a weak smiled before pulling back.

"Well if he does hurt you I am going to tear him limb from limb."

Riku nodded a grateful look on his pale features. "Well I better start looking. You know just how quickly the night goes."

She agreed with a slight nod watching him silently as he left her alone in the gloomy run down club.

A twinge of jealousy prickled at her blackened heart._ Why did that human have to show up now! When everything was going so well?_

* * *

Sora had been sitting on the balustrade staring up at the full moon for hours now.

Cloud had long since left saying he had to go forth and find his sea monkey, which gained a small chuckle from the brunet. He never seen the moon this close at this time of night it seemed surreal with its soft glow over the ivory castle. Without warning he reached out for it in hopes to hold something so beautiful in his grasps. Why when the one thought something was close enough to touch it only turned out to be further away. He sighed at this no use sulking the youth made a decision to head for Taverns Town and maybe just maybe he'll find a lead on his best friend.

Once he showed up at his destination did he start to pick up the pace? The youth made his way towards the huge wooden doors of the first district. Inside everything seemed to be booming with life. The air was thick with exotic perfumes and festival music. He was probably the only one that notice the light reflecting off a few vampires eyes that were amongst the crowd, but none were who he was searching for. There were so many people he had to squeeze his way through the sea of sweaty and dancing bodies. The Festival's song and dance was giving him a throbbing headache and in an attempt to sooth his pain he had placed both hands to his temples. His eyes clapped shut from the sensitivity of the bright lights.

Even with his eyes closed he could still see those mask faces of people laughing at him and the chaos of it all mixed into one driving him to the edge. No one notice the glass of a nearby gift shop window cracking.

Sora's power had been leaking out since he step foot in the First District all the stress and anger was getting to him. He couldn't control it all the noises plus Merlin, King Mickey, and even Auron their faces were all smiling down on him and laughing mockingly at him.

He was just a pawn.

It was only fuel to increasing his anger and annoyance, which had the shop window shatter in front of him people that were nearby screamed and ran clearing from the pieces that went soaring.

Sora just wanted it all to stop! The crowd froze around him the noises no longer his breathing was bated and he flopped on his knees ignoring the burning sensation from the small shards of glass that was now digging into his kneecaps hurt it all hurt his head, the lies, and his best friend leaving. Sora began to whimper he buried his face in his hands this being his first time going through a complete mental breakdown.

He was in so much turmoil that the young slayer failed to notice the approaching figure the small bits of glass cracked and popped beneath the stranger's soles, and by now Sora knew the figure was there and chose to ignore this individual he thought it might be Auron, if it was an enemy they would have attacked by now.

Two hands griped his shoulders pulling him in a strong embrace. This time Sora removed his hands he couldn't see said person, and since the side of his face was pressed into a firm chest some how he felt calmer though he crossed out it being Auron, because his mentor never gave hugs. "I'm here Sora."

The brunette quickly pulled away just to make sure, and sure enough a pair of deep sea-green irises stared back at him intently. Sora was at a lost in the green and blue that glowed in the dead of night. He felt an aching pain swarming in his chest and the youth cried. Sora bounded in that same embrace he had missed so much in front of him making the vampire plummet on his back roughly.

"Don't you ever leave me again?" He sobbed in the others pale neck his arms tightening over Riku's shoulders. Those same sea-green irises stared up at the star covered sky from the position they were in, which he found himself lying on his back with an emotional boy fully on top of him. I promise.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier," Sora hiccuped. His sobbing increased by now he was shaking like a leaf still holding onto Riku as if afraid he would disappear for a third time. He never thought he'll see his best friend not after the way he acted!

"It's not your fault I had some inner demons to deal with." The silver-haired boy lifted himself plus Sora up in the sitting position.

Sora sat on his legs wiping the remnants of tears from his reddened eyes and nose. Riku watched intently at the boy sitting between his sped legs he was leaning back on his hands a lopsided grin painting his ivory features.

"So what were we again?" The brunet flushed at the question didn't Riku ask him this before?

"Uh, we were best friends," The brunet cursed the fact that his voice came out as a squeak as he started to blushing like a schoolgirl. At this Riku perked up he leaned in closer to the youth until they were barely millimeters apart from one another. He could hear it the boy's heart was racing and Sora was obviously avoiding eye contact. By now the words were leaving Riku's mouth before he could stop them.

"Did you ever want us to be more?" That Sentence made Sora's breath hitch his crystal blue orbs widening his face was as red as a tomato. Riku swore the boy was going to faint from all the blood rushing to his face.

"I uh," Sora was interrupted by the same festival music that was playing previously. Life in The First District had burst on the scene. In his shock Sora had released his spell. Clearly he was not expecting that question. The pair rose looking around the crowds of masked figure as life breathe back into their manikin bodies. Riku turned back to Sora, come on lets go have some fun.

And with that he grabbed the brunet's hand pulling him into the crowd.

* * *

**(Sorry about the wait so what you guys think? I was thinking of putting Axel and Kairi together at first, but I changed my mind because it would kind of throw off the plot. So I hope nobody was counting on the pair if so I am so sorry!)**

**Now that my computer is fixing I will be able to write my chapters and update way faster now! woot! (Dances around) so no more waiting for weeks for and update! Yay!**

**Thanx to all my readers! You guys rule.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"**The Sake of Sacrifice"**

* * *

To say Auron was bothered was the understatement of the century.

His baby sister Aerith had warned him more than once to chill out and let destiny set her course, but how could he? His star pupil was off somewhere playing junior detective. And knowing Sora he might have just discover what him and King Mickey been trying to keep from the sixteen year-old because truthfully the answer was far darker than just the sheer fact his pupil's best friend being a vampire.

Auron knew he'll have to do something before King Mickey stepped in. He only hoped his majesty had not received any news about Sora running off to find his friend's killer…

Auron jumped a bit as a warm hand was placed upon his shoulder. The raven-haired man gave Aerith a ghost of a smile the only thing he was capable of at a time like this. A thought crossing his mind, "Aerith you've been gifted with the third eye only you can see into the, past, present, and future do you believe that everything is going to go to hell. Will Sora choose the light side?" He sounded grim, yet he knew even if he tried to sound any different it'll come out strain.

She broke into a smile there was something of all knowing twinkling into those emerald green pools of hers. "Brother what difference would it make we can't change…" her voice trailing off as her facial expression darkened, she continue but her usually soft voice just as dark and foreboding as her express, "I just wished you could have told him everything when you had the chance."

Auron's scarred brow rose, his stomach curling into tight knots.

Why should he worry didn't just a few minutes ago his sister told him not to?

Well he was worried.

"Oh! Before I forget I received a messaged from Merlin he said to visit him ASAP." In a blink of an eye she was back to her merry self as if that odd moment had not just pass.

"Aerith could you go in my place I need to visit an old friend," Auron prayed his sister would not try to press to his relief she nodded. Aerith turned leaving her brother in the bare bone white room used for casting spells and training.

Three young women that most knew as the Gullwings sat at a rickety old wooden table near the new bunker Leon Lionheart patiently sat at the table shining his waist high blade with a gun attachment.

Rikku the bandit of the three took a large swig of her burning ale. She was distressed her father who was the local mechanic of Travels Town was missing! The blond groan banging her head against the table making it rattles the several half empty cups of ale. Yuna the summoner of the clique focus both her different colored robs of emerald (left) and sapphire (right) on her hurting partner sentimentally. The last member of the group was Pane the crimson eyed member remained placid her feature's schooled to their normal indifference. The pub was full with mostly drunken red-faced sailors and skimpy skirt clad maidens. Leon paused in his ministrations as did the noisy atmosphere seem to go still.

"What the hell was that?" Rikku screeched raising her bruised forehead from the table.

"It felt like a powerful spell been cast somewhere close." Yuna knew it was a spell and not some power surge. Magic had always been her specialty. Now the question was who had cast it? And what particular spell was it? Plus whoever that individual was had been on a level far greater than anything she came across and that was saying something even people who had never dabber in magic sensed it.

"Do you think it might be Ansem," Pane's voice sounded eager. She was tensed in the shoulders they were hunched and the silver spikes on top of her head erect. Pane was itching for a fight so was Leon, however he did not hesitant to answer her question, "No, I doubt it. Ansem likes to attack rather than cast spells he's a more of the physical type and close range," That got Leon three raised brows.

"No comment."

"Oh Kaaay…" Rikku murmured.

A gush of wind had blown both of the swinging pub doors open as a man clad in a maroon coat and leather boots came striding through. This reminding the small group of and old western, just then Yuna stood meeting the guy half way.

"Oh my Auron how long has it been?" She embraced him gently.

"Yuna, when have you ever hung out at pubs?"

She flushed, "Uh, Rikku was not feeling so well so me and Pane thought it'll be a good idea to let her have a few drinks."

Now that she said that out loud it sounded terrible getting their friend drunk just to make her feel better wasn't the wisest of judgments. The summoner thought now should be a great time for changing the subject.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Tidus."

Yuna began to fidget at the name drop. "How is he doing?"

"He's a seventeen year old sociopath…" Auron hoped that would explain it.

"What do you need my help in?"

* * *

Merlin began to paced the small space of his cabin where was Auron! Did he not understand the meaning of ASAP? The old wizard heard a loud crack and the small cabin was filled with a shimmering white light in the center of the swirling light was Aerith her eyes closed and a soft smile. The witchdoctor cocked a milk-colored brow. Had he not ask for Auron?

"My deepest apologies Merlin, but Auron had some other business to attend too. I'm here to take his place."

Merlin did not want to insult the smiling brunet with that fact that she was no use to him. However, her company was soothing enough. She always had a type of motherly present on the crew maybe it was the warm bright aura that followed her.

"Does this have to do with Sora?" Her voice cutting through his reverie their eyes locked for a moment the warm atmosphere growing cold like scales on a dead fish. "How did you…"

"It's written all over your face dear Merlin."

Wisdom had taught the witchdoctor that she knew more than she was letting on. He didn't know if this was a good thing or bad he had yet to decide.

She walked over to a mound of books pulling one from the top of the mound it was about lecturer. She blew the remaining dust on the thick leather bound book and examined the cover. She made a mental note to read it when she had the time, "you know you can tell me what's on your mind. I'll try my best with aiding you."

Merlin sighed she probably already knew what he was about to say she was and oracle after all.

"He knows…"

He judged her facial expression it was unreadable which made the situation unnerving. After a pregnant moment of silences she finally spoke cautiously though, "this is urgent." The book dropping from her grasp as a vision came into play. Marlin watched in awe as her eyes rolled in the back of her mind and streams of light poured around her. She called out falling to her knees the light around her snapped off.

* * *

Sora felt warm inside… Maybe it was the warmth of the night air or the activity going on around him. He couldn't seem to pin point what it was exactly, but he felt it immensely.

The teen hand was still clasped firmly in Riku's, as the vampire led him through the thong of bodies. He could feel his pulse speeding up as he started to realize that he was here with Riku. Riku was there standing next to him smiling at him holding his hand. This was real. And he feared he would not be able to ever let him go. Would it be worth the sacrifice?

"Riku can vampires feel," The brunette blurted.

The vampire paused not really grasping what Sora was saying, "Uh it depends on what you mean by that?" Riku was staring at him curiously both of their hands still tightly entwined Sora had noticed this but Riku had not and so he stared down at this intimate gesture.

"Can vampires feel sorrow, pity, empathy, pain or even love? Can a human and a vampire make love?" his tone going soft at the mention of love.

Aquamarine orbs stared back at the brunet with such intensity it had took Sora aback. He hadn't realized just how close Sora was to him until he felt the gentle pat of Sora's breath brush across his cheek. If Riku was human he would have probably been blushing, and yet he was not human so his face stayed its usual prefect ivory glow with blue under tones…

Was he really ready to sacrifice being a hero for the sake of love?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

**"Are you hurting the One you Love?"**

* * *

Riku didn't know how they winded up in the same hotel where it had all began.

He had been observing the teen whose back was facing him. The brunet had been staring out of the hotel window at the festival/ light show. Riku could sense his best friend was tense, judging by his refusal to even look at him was answer enough.

Something had changed this particular night, and the newly transformed Vampire wondered if they could ever go back to the past. He wondered how things went the way they did.

How did he become a Vampire in the first place and how did Sora switch from a naïve teenybopper to some comic book Superhero.

Riku knew what he had to do. He stood from the mattress the bed groaning as he did so. He was going to have to bridge the gap. The teen's body stiffened yet he still refused turn towards Riku's way.

"Sora look at me," The platinum blonde demanded.

Instead the teenage Hero shook his head _no_ all the while his back remain facing Riku.

Once Riku was close enough to the brunet was when he placed a palm on the brunet's stiff shoulder forcing his best friend to turn and face him. Sora had his eyes down casted as a soft tent of pink spread across the bridge of his nose.

The blond curled his index underneath the brunets chin tilting his head upwards. Theirs eyes met as those sapphire pools closed and cinnamon colored brows knit. Sora had taken ahold of the front of the blonde's shirt using it as leverage. He rose on the tip of his toe his as lips pressing against the blonde's in an awkward kiss. Slowly he freed Riku's shirt before returning to his normal height.

"Sorry," he murmured as his head lowered until the only thing Riku could see was Sora's frowning lips.

The brunet was embarrassed by his lack of control not wanted to destroy what little friendship they had.

However, the next thing Sora knew he was being ushered backwards to the bed. Once The back of Sora's knees connected with the edge of the bed was when Riku had given the teen a slight shove on the mattress below. It took a moment for the brunet's mind to catch up with what was going on.

In a blink of an eye the vampire was now straddling his waist; with a burning face Sora had used his elbows to lift his upper body. His eye following the blonde's gloved clad hands, which were unzipping his hoodie. Riku removed the hoodie with hardly any effort. Next he removed the youth's vest and lastly his undershirt the elastic band of his shirt had pressed just beneath his nose so his eyes were covered and his arms were trapped above his head. Riku observed the teen beneath him.

The teen's chest was moving at a faster pace than normal. He watch as twelve ripples disappeared then reappeared just beneath the teen's flesh. He vaguely wondered how long had it been since Sora ate for his ribs to show like that. He intently looked up at the Slayer's mouth Sora's lips were slightly apart, and casually he placed a hand behind the back of Sora's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss his tongue peeking out between parted lips and gently brushed it against Sora's soft bottom lip.

He slid a hand down from Sora's cheek towards his shoulder then his hip. Riku had broken the kiss before pulling the shirt complete off. He gazed at the flustered looking Sora, "apology accepted." He whispered cockily.

"Lay down," whispered Riku.

The brunet complied.

Sora felt Goosebumps forming as those cold gloved hands traveled over his sides. His modestly getting the best of him and he had draped an arm across his eyes. His mind was racing this was all happening so fast.

He had just been mourning his best friend and now Riku was alive and somewhere between all this chaos his feelings for his best friend had deepen there would be no going back once that line was cross-

"Ah!"

The brunet sucked in a breath he hadn't realized Riku had pressed on top on him until he felt his best friend ground his pelvis against his own.

A heat was pooling itself in the center of his abdomen as each ground of the blonde's lower region grew harder than the last. By now he had thrown his shirt from on top his face and onto the bedding below unsure of what to do with his hands. He was staring at the ceiling he dared not make eye contact for he was modified by his own lack of experience.

Cautiously, he gained the courage to gaze upon his best friends face. Riku's turquoise colored orbs were glowing in the dim Hotel room his ivory skin seem to have its own hue.

"Do you need to feed?"

Riku had paused in his ministrations to stare at the smaller brunet.

"Does it matter?" The blonde retorted there was a type of edge to his voice.

"Yes."

He had lift himself up fully and stretched out and offered arm towards the vampire, "here." Riku was staring at the offered arm as if transfixed on it. He could pin-point each vein beneath the surface of his skin that pumped sweet plasma throughout his body.

"I might not stop."

"I trust you."

Riku had then leaned in sinking his canines into the youths arm, the pain was short lived for Sora he kept his eyes firmly locked on Riku. The sensation was odd but not painful he was starting to feel dizzy and starting to see spots in his vision. Riku's eyes were lidded and they had a cat like gleam to them.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy," the brunet whispered.

But his groggily complaint had fallen on deaf ears. Riku was too grossed in his ministrations to care feeding was all that matter. He could feel himself springing back to life never having to taste mortal blood in a long time it was like a new kind of high. He didn't think he could stop not until he had ever last drop, and as if being burned Riku had jerked away from that enticing arm. His breaths were labored, but as he gaze upon Sora he realized his mistake the brunet tan skin was now paler and his eyes looked sunken in. He had looked like he was on deaths door.

"What have I done?"

* * *

News around the Kingdom had traveled fast the Key was gone. He was missing. Usually, all who worked for the light side would keep a close eye on the youth but now somehow in all the chaos they had lost him. And now that he knew that his best friend was still alive. What could they do now! The Kingdom was in a panic. However, the King had heard about the news and he was returning from his own journey. The King would know what to do.

* * *

**A/n:** So it's been an extremely long while since I updated, and I deeply apologies. I haven't lost faith in any of my stories they still bring me great joy and I shall be updating a lot more now that I Microsoft Word so yay! R&R let me know how I did.


End file.
